


Only Ever Mine

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Bucky, Eating out, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sub Nate, dom bucky, my friends oc Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky has to punish his boy with a spanking.





	Only Ever Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/gifts).



“You didn’t think I saw you did you baby?”

“No...no daddy….no sir.”

“That’s right, you didn’t even think daddy would see you flirting with all those men,,, flirting like you don’t belong to anyone...when that’s a huge lie isn’t it babydoll?”

“Yes….yes daddy.”

“Who do you belong to?” Hmmmm who takes care of you, feeds you, loves you, loves ON you, gives you everything you could ever want and more?”

“You daddy..only you...only ever you daddy...i’m sorry.”

“Hmmm, I believe you baby and I forgive you, but...20 swats it’s going to be for flirting with men other than your daddy and your going to thank me for them.”

When Nate doesn’t reply he gets a pinch to his bare ass, making him yelp, “Yes daddy...yes sir.”

He knows that was the right thing to say, even adding on the sir part, Bucky always liked when his boy really throughout the names like that on top of his normal title.

“Hmmmmm look at this perfectly round little bubble butt, going to look so good all red and marked up.” Bucky says softly, running his hands over his boys cute little ass before issuing the first strike.

“Thank you daddy!” The first strike is jolting, nothing soft about it and Nate knows this spanking was going to leave marks for sure. He smiles to himself, biting his bottom lip.

The strikes keep coming and he keeps thanking Bucky for them, when he gets to 20, he is gasping out the word, nearly sobbing really, tear tracks down his face, eyes red rimmed and his ass is flaming red from the spanking he just got.  
_____________________________________

A few minutes later once he’s laid out in their bed and Bucky is spreading aloe on his red butt does Nate speak again, voice muffled by the pretty yellow quilt they made together, “I’m sorry daddy, I really didn’t mean to cause any hurt feelings.”

The hands rubbing his ass slow down, but don’t stop, “You didn’t hurt my feelings baby just….made me want to bend you over and show them all who you belonged too...if i’m being honest.”

“You can you know.” Nate replies, finding he likes the idea greatly, if his stiffening cock under him is anything to go by.

“What’s that baby boy?” Bucky ask, presses soft kisses up and down his spine.

“You could you know….bend me over something….show them…” Nate trails off feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Ohhhhh really now?” Bucky growls, voice practically screaming possessiveness to the max.

“Yes…” Nate breaths out, trying and failing to not rut into the quilt.

“Hmmmmm my boy wants me to fuck him in front people who want him?” Bucky’s voice now is mumbled into the skin of of Nate’s back.

“Yes daddy.” Nate begs...just the idea...is...thrilling and exciting….and Nate comes with a surprised shout.

Bucky slides down his back and spreads his cheeks eating him out through his orgasm and the feeling is so powerful he comes a second time nearly back to back with his first one, screaming “DADDY!” over and over again.


End file.
